


Parasol Academy: Haunting Apocalypse

by orphan_account



Series: Parasol Academy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Adult Number Five | The Boy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Diego uses drugs, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Gen, Klaus Has Long Hair, Klaus is diagnosed with schizophrenia, Mental Health Issues, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Role Swap, Vanya raised with powers, Vanya's a member of the Umbrella Academy, mother dies giving birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the first appearance of the seven member crime fighting family known to the public as the Umbrella Academy, it became apparent that one member, Number Four, did not, in fact, see the dead, but rather suffered from schizophrenia. He was pulled off the team and put on treatment, immediately.The family is all grown up now, and the Umbrella Academy has been split for years. Five ran away 16 years ago. Ben is dead. Klaus became a popular comic book creator. Diego is now a rockstar with a drug addiction. Once a famous actress, Allison now owns a small cafe. Vanya is famous in the science community for her research, and inventions.When their father suddenly dies the siblings find their hands full trying to stop the end of the world, a mysterious agency of time travelers who seem a little too interested in Vanya’s research, and one crazy sibling who might know more than anyone else. But, will Klaus be able to get any of his siblings to believe him?
Series: Parasol Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Parasol Academy: Haunting Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German translations are in author notes at bottom

There was a pale young woman with curly black hair and beautiful green eyes sitting in a circle with other people. She was thin and sickly looking. The person talking next to her was speaking in German recounting the first time he shot heroin. In front of the young woman there is a man in a white coat. The room they were in had white walls. (1) “Leonore, sie sind an der Reihe zu teilen” The doctor informed the woman looking at the white walls. Leonore looked at him with her bright green eyes pursuing her lips (2) “Ich möchte nicht teilen. Ich möchte nicht hier sein.” She sneered as her long slender fingers fidgeted with her long hair. (3) “Ihre Familie möchte, dass es Ihnen besser geht” He told her calmly as he wrote something in his notepad. (4) “Das stimmt nicht! Meine Eltern wollen nur die Enttäuschung der Familie verstecken. Sie interessieren sich nicht für mich! Ich war bereits viermal in der Reha. Es hat sich nie etwas geändert!” Leonore yelled standing up. It was all lies! Her parents didn't care about her like the doctor claimed. They didn't want to see her get better like the doctor told her. They just want her out of the way. If they did they wouldn't hide her away like a shameful secret in rehab. They didn't care about her and they would never care about her. Things never change! The fourth time wasn't going to change the future. She would get better and they would release her. She would stay sober for a month or two and then things would get too much. Maybe her parents would do something that would make her return to the comfort of drugs. Leonore went to storm out, but suddenly her stomach started to grow as she screamed in pain.

Within minutes the young German woman found herself giving birth on the floor of the rehab. Other drug addicts moved out the way so the staff could circled around her watching as one of the female doctors took charge, guiding her through the birthing process. If Leonore wasn’t in so much pain, she would have found this all quite funny. Despite having been born into a wealthy family, she had found herself living on the streets, making her own money anyway she could. Just so she could get her hands on some drugs. The funny thing, was despite all the times she had sex unprotected, here she was now suddenly pregnant about to give birth. It was a miracle, not only because she hadn't been pregnant mere minutes before. But, rather when she was 16 she was told by the doctors she would never be able to have children. But, here she was now in rehab giving birth to a child she hadn’t been pregnant just the day before with.

Leonore felt weak, the pain was too much. Part of her knew that she wasn't going to make it. So she tells the doctors (5) “Ich werde sterben” over and over. Her body felt heavy and she struggled to make out what they were saying. Her vision blurs but she sees the doctor holding a pale small baby. (6) “Er atmet nicht” the doctor sounded scared. She had given birth to a baby boy. But… he was dying just like she was. Leonore thinks that god must be a cruel being. Even though she had just gotten pregnant with the child and even though she knows that she won't live for long. She begs god if he exists to please let her baby survive. She didn’t care about her own life; Leonore had wanted to die. She had never cared if she ended up overdosing in a back of an alley. There was no one alive who loved her anymore. She had lost everyone who ever truly loved her. But, maybe… maybe her son could do some good for this fucked up world. Maybe he would find a family far better than her cruel strict father and her heartless mother, with a brother and sister who only cared about themselves. She wants him to live and survive, she wants him to grow up happy with a big family. And the last things she hears before she sees a beautiful white light that warms her cold body is (7) “Er atmet”

So, Leonore was one of the forty-three women to give birth children at the exact same time, on the twelfth hour of October 1st 1989. Much like her, the extraordinary part about these births was that none of the women were pregnant when the day began. Her son was given to his grandparents and told the story about his birth. At first they did not believe it, how this child possibly be their grandson? For all the other babies on the news, being reported, were healthy babies, while this was a pale sickly infant that was premature. Anyway the child couldn’t have been Leonore’s because she was unable to have children. They refused to take in the child that clearly couldn’t have been from their “junkie” daughter. However the boy’s aunt took him in…

Not out of the goodness of her heart. Unlike her parents, she had seen on the news about a rich billionaire buying these special babies. He had already bought 2 of them! She gave him a call and the man showed up the same day. Despite the fact Leonore’s son was not a perfectly healthy baby. Unlike his grandparents, the old man didn’t question if he was truly one of the special children. He just took one look and asked how much for the baby. After buying what turned out to be his fourth child, he asked many questions about the real mother and wrote down her answers in a little notebook.

Sir Reginald Hargreeves, billionaire inventor, ended up "adopting" seven of these special babies.

Twenty-nine years had passed...

Number One “Luther” was in front of a camera, his large body covered up most of the window, but where it could be seen, it was space. “Hey, it’s Spaceboy still here on the moon. I hope all you Lunatics out there are having a good day. I remember those. Ha. There is a small lag. But, for today’s livestream I’m going to talk about how I personally deal with my body dysmorphia and some tips and tricks I use to make myself feel better.” Luther was wearing a large sweater, space gloves and a pair of space pants. He sat with his legs crossed, his body was quite large, far larger than the average person. Luther gives the camera an awkward smile rubbing his messy short blond hair.

Number Two “Diego” was getting off stage. The rather fit Mexican man had a guyliner on and was wearing leather. He looked very much like a punk. He and his band members went backstage. Diego flopped onto the couch. He was the lead singer, guitar player, and primary songwriter; as well as the band's unofficial leader having put the team together himself. “We got the good stuff” One of the bandmates, the drummer informed Diego, holding up a baggy of white powder. “Yeah, but you and Chris smoked almost all my weed” He complained, as he took a hit of weed with the bong. “Whatever we can pick up some more later. Spike and I got plenty of coke” The bass guitarist, Chris argued. “Scuse me for preferring weed” Diego playfully argued. “Okay more for u-” He was cut off by the pillow that hit him in the face. “Fine fine we’ll share, don’t throw any more pillows” Spike playfully begged. “Next time it won’t be a pillow”

Number Three “Allison” was working in a quiet little cafe. She was the only one working today. There weren't many customers today, just a couple who quietly talked to each other as the TV played. Just another peaceful day. She liked it this way. The doorbell chimed as someone came in. “Hello how may I serve you today?” Allison asked with a smile. The woman just stared at her for a moment. “Wait you’re that movie star, Allison Hargreeves aren’t you?” The woman gasped. “I heard a rumour you thought wrong” The cafe owner hissed quietly. The customer’s eyes turned light almost white blue before she shook her head. “Of course you’re not her. Sorry Ally” The woman apologized after reading her name tag.

Number Four “Klaus” was sketching. Punk music was playing loud in the cabin. Despite there being a desk and chair. He was laid out on the soft green circle rug with crayons and pencils all around him. He was sketching out a comic page. He was completely lost in the art as he kicked his legs and hummed to the music. "Fighting Ghosts is waaaay better than Caged Monster. Fighting Ghosts is for sure Hurricane's best song. Even Nevermore agrees with me." Klaus argued, not even looking up from his drawing. A stuffed raven laid next to him as well. On the walls there is a band poster that says “Hurricane Lessons” it was of a beautiful storm with 3 men with instruments, the text looked like storm clouds and the men were drawn in white flashes like lightning, there was a poster that was pure black with galaxy font that said “SpaceBoy” and the number 1 in black on a well drawn moon. “Ugggh I’m busy I’ll take my pills later. You'reh just bossing me around cause I don't agree with you on best song.” Klaus looks up and sticks his tongue out towards the bed.

Number Seven “Vanya” is working. Tools and parts are all lined up neatly at the desk. A large machine sat on it as she tinkered away on the tiny details. In the background classical music plays it’s soft and quite most people would likely wouldn't even notice there was music being played. But, Vanya wasn’t most people. She worked with a gentle touch, her fingers are nimble and watching her work on the machine is like watching someone play the violin. It’s a work of art, it’s beautiful. Every now and then she would stop and take a note in her notebook. Everything on the desk has its place. On the opposite side of her notebook there is a book titled “Time Travel Through the Ages” by Vanya Hargreeves.

"Have you heard from your brothers and sisters?" "Will you be going to the funeral" "When was the last time you heard from your father" "Reginald Hargreeves is dead" Luther's livestream chat filled up with comments like these. One moment he had been talking about the brands of sweaters he preferred and joking how he still has to wear a full space suit when he goes out, and then he was finding out that his dad was dead. His dad was dead. Reginald had never liked the fact he started making youtube videos on the moon. But, Allison had suggested it, since it was so lonely on the moon and she was so busy filming movies she couldn’t always be around to talk to him. If it wasn’t for his youtube channel would he have even been told about his father’s death? Of course probably, Pogo would have sent a message.

“Diego… I’m sorry to break it to you… your father is dead” The band’s manager broke the news to the very high lead singer. “Mmm what did you say? For a second I thought you said the old man had finally kicked the bucket” Diego laughed. “Dude he did” Spike said, everyone was frowning and was looking at him with pity. “Sorry I know you and your dad had a rough relationship” Chris tried to comfort. But, maybe it was the high, or maybe it was his real feelings but he couldn't stop laughing. “Finally about time the old bastard dies. I guess I’m going to have to go to the funeral." He moaned. He wasn't looking to seeing his siblings, their relationships were all fucked up, well besides "Oh fuck I’m going to need to tell Klaus. I’m going to need to take some time off” He exclaimed, realizing that this might not have affected him, but he was going to need to be there for Klaus, he probably wouldn't even know the news. “Of course can we do anything?” “Yeah buy me a lot more weed so I can deal with this shit show” Diego groaned.

"Moments ago reports of the death of one of the world's most eccentric billionaire." The tv reported as Allison returned. She had only stepped into the kitchen to bring out some more cookies since the last customer had ordered the last ones. Their dad was really dead. It felt weird knowing she’d never see his scolding face again. That she would never hear his harsh words. Would they bury him next to Ben? Or would he be cremated? Who was in charge of those choices? Probably Grace or Pogo. Would any of her siblings even bother going to the funeral? Luther would probably be there, if he knew. She would need to call him to make sure he knew. God she hoped Diego wouldn’t be there. Who knows if Klaus would show his face the real world was so hard on their little brother. Out of all her siblings she hopes Vanya is there.

“Vanya love, it’s about your dad” The black hair man softly informed her by touching her shoulder. The small woman flinches and pulls away. The radio suddenly falls off the table. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you” The man said. “It’s fine Leonard, I didn’t notice you come in” Vanya said. “Your dad is dead” Leonard broke the news. She just looked at him for a moment, a long moment until she sighed. “Oh… I guess I’m going to have to go to the funeral.” Vanya said with no hint of emotion in her voice. “I could come with you?” He suggested “No I think it would be best if I went alone.” Leonard puts his hands on her shoulder and squeezed her slightly. “I’m here for you” He tells her “I know”

Klaus had been watching Danny Phantom as he drew, he was just drawing for fun not work. "I'm just saying that Vlad Masters kind of has that sexy evil sugar daddy vibes going on" He teased as he drew the adult half ghost. After a moment he burst into giggles. "Yah yah I know I know, there's something wrong with me." The pale man stuck his tongue out towards the chair that was facing him. Then there was a knock on the door. “Mm who could it be? Maybe the big bad wolf” He hummed, standing up. “Of course I know it’s probably Dee I was jokin’ Ben” Klaus rolls his eyes as he walks over to the door opening it. There stood the leather wearing brother he knew and loved. He’s not smiling though. He’s not carrying any groceries either. But, it’s not grocery day anyway. Today wasn’t grocery day. He wraps his long lanky limbs around his brother, the stuffed raven hitting Diego’s back slightly.

“Hey Spooks” Diego said, but he sounds weird, and Klaus knows right away something bad must have happened. He looked to his left for a moment before releasing his brother from the hug. “Ben says hello” Klaus told his brother, waving the hand that had the words “hello” tattooed on, Diego noticed the wrist was bandaged up. “Hello Ben, Klaus what happened to your arm?" Klaus bit his lip a little. He hadn't known Diego was going to show up, he would have worn a long sleeve or a jacket or something. "Nothing a ghost just scratched me a little" The pale man confessed. "Have you taken your pills today?” The tanner brother asked. He let out a hum, it was clear Klaus was thinking pretty hard. Finally a head shake, and Diego sighed. “Have you at least eaten today? It’s 7pm” He questions. “Mmm I ate ummm oh a bowl of cereal like popcorn. And I drank 2 juice boxes and 3 bottles of water!” Klaus proudly informed, before he looked to his left once more and frowned. “Ben says I ate the bowl of cereal yesterday. And that I haven’t eaten anything today. I wasn’t hungry. I’ve been drawing! I was takin’ a break from the comic and doodling. But, before that I was working on Memories of the Lost Scary Stories!” Klaus defended himself. “Taking care of yourself is just as important as working on your comics Spooks”

After getting Klaus his pills, Diego made him a simple peanut butter pickle and banana sandwich. He was a massive stoner and couldn't for the life of him see why his brother liked it, but if his brother ate it that's all that matters. Of course Klaus happily started to eat it, while Diego sat down with his own sandwich, a peanut butter and banana sandwich. “What brings you to this side of the woods today? Today isn’t visiting day” Klaus laughed at his own joke. “Dad’s dead. You don’t watch the news, so I knew you wouldn’t know” Diego told him carefully, rubbing his leg to pre-comfort him. “Dad’s dead? For reals no faking? Are you sure he’s not faking his death? He’d do something like that you know. Or he might come back. I’ve died and come back.” Of course his brother would question it, not just believe that their dad was really dead.

With a sigh Diego wrapped his hands around Klaus’ cold hands. “He’s dead dead Klaus. He died of a heart attack” He broke the news. “Aliens don’t die of heart attacks Dee. Duhhh '' He argued before he looked to the empty chair. The meal table had three chairs. Of course it did because, one for a guest, which is almost always Diego, one for Ben, and one for Klaus. “Dad’s really dead? I can still live here right?” Klaus whispered nervously. “Of course the woods are still part of the property that dad bought. It will most likely go to one of us. No one is going to kick you out of the cabin. Dad might have been terribly mad about the Ghosted series, but he still bought the cabin and the acre of land it’s on so you could live comfortably away from the ghosts'' Diego reassured. “Cause he didn’t want me causin’ any more trouble in the real world'' He giggled before looking at Ben’s chair once more. “He didn’t do it cause he loved me, Ben. That’s stupid. He just got sick of me causing ah muck. He had enough super powered trouble makers. He didn’t need the crazy one causing issues. Ben is such ah Daddy’s boy” Klaus rolls his eyes and informs Diego. He shallows hard and then takes a deep breath. Sometimes it was easier, but today it was just so hard to pretend Ben was there. “Yeah” He agreed with a look of sadness that goes unnoticed by Klaus.

The tan brother brought a pink suitcase into the cabin, and started putting Klaus’ things into the suitcase. “What are you doing Dee?” The pale brother hugged his stuffed raven tightly. “In the morning we have to go back home and deal with the funeral stuff. It’ll only be a couple days at most” The fingers go into his mouth, a nervous tic. Diego stopped packing and went to his brother, pulling his hand out of his mouth, red teeth marks were already forming from the nervous chewing. “It’ll be okay. You’ll have Nevermore, and me, and Ben, and your pills. You can do it. Remember when you went to comic con and signed all those comics!” Diego tried to comfort him. Pulling out a ouija board mini backpack and placing his medication in it as well as Klaus’ wallet and a small sized sketchbook and pencil in it. “Most comic book fans don’t get lots of people killed, lots of people, Dee. What if Vanya’s there? Or Allison they have some really scary ghosts.” He whined. “You deal with my ghosts pretty well” That got a frustrated grunt. The pale lanky finger pointed at his bracelet, which matched the one on Klaus’ goodbye hand.

Both bracelets had different gem beads, a peridot, jet, black tourmaline, Hematite, and Onyx bead, according to Klaus these were gems that helped make the ghosts weaker. Diego had made them when Klaus episodes were getting worse and he wasn’t allowing anyone to visit the cabin. Grace couldn’t bring him groceries or his medication because she couldn’t leave the house. All the siblings were getting terrible reactions. Vanya had been the last one to come and try to help but he kept telling her to go and calling her a murder and that the ghosts were so mad at her and scary and he knew she didn’t want to hurt them but they were all so loud and mean. Pogo was the one who was bringing Klaus food and medication, which didn't help Klaus' mood at all. But, after making the bracelets Diego was able to start visiting Klaus again and he wouldn’t freak out much. Even on his worst days the ghosts weren’t as bad with the bracelets. Klaus’ therapist, who he did video sessions with, explained to Diego privately that the bracelets were just a placebo.

Once he finished packing Klaus' bags, Diego started to smoke some weed. Klaus eagerly sat in his lap. If his brother’s doctor knew he blew hits at his brother he would probably be mad. But, Klaus liked it, according to him it helped dull the ghosts down. As a bonus made the food taste so much better and he actually felt hungry. Since his pills often made it hard for him to eat, even when Klaus doesn’t take his pills, eating had always been hard for Klaus though. He didn’t seem to get hungry like most people, he was much more of a social eater; who lives alone. Klaus only ever seems to remember to eat when reminded, he would go days without eating if he wasn’t told to. So, if weed made food tasty and made Klaus want to eat, his doctor could get as bitchy as he wanted. A little weed wouldn’t hurt him. Of course he’s sure their siblings would be just as pissed off at him. But, when were they not angry at Diego? He had been responsible and asked one of Klaus' old doctors about his medication and weed having issues. According to her it didn't, but he didn't ask Klaus' current therapist since he didn't really like the man.

Getting Klaus comfortable enough to leave the cabin was hard work. Diego promised doughnuts, and the promise that he’d help buy Klaus a new outfit AND stuffed animal while they were in town, he finally agreed to start getting ready to leave. It took him a good bit to pick the perfect outfit. In the end he decided a sparkly soft black cotton dress, because black was a must at a funeral. It was flowy though because most of his dresses were good for spinning. He then decided on a large black jacket with fluffy trim on it’s sleeve and neck. Which Diego had gotten him for Klaus the first time he went to one of Hurricane Lessons’ gigs. He picked a pink bow headband and pink fluffy slippers because a dash of color was a must. The shoes were an odd choice, and he should have worn better shoes, but Klaus didn’t like shoes that much. He hated feeling trapped, and shoes made him feel trapped. It was also why he preferred skirts and dresses over pants unless they were tight and cute. Diego could understand his feelings and didn't want to bother trying to fight Klaus on wearing better shoes.

The drive to town took two hours, luckily Klaus wasn’t much of a bother in the car. He happily sang along to his band’s music. Diego is pretty sure Klaus is one of their biggest fans. He drew different things he saw on the drive in his sketchbook and would make comments to Ben. It was hard sometimes; Klaus’ main hallucination was of their dead brother. No matter how long he stays on his pills, Ben never leaves unlike the other ghosts. According to Klaus Ben was a special good ghost. He didn’t explain just that Ben was special. Diego never wanted to upset Klaus, so he tried to go along with it. He pretends that the ghost of his brother is still there and asks Ben questions and waits for Klaus to tell him the answer. He treats it like talking to Klaus’ stuffed raven.

“Griddy’s Dee. They have the best doughnuts.” Klaus reminded his brother. “I know I know.” Diego reassured as he pulled into the parking lot. “It was a good find, you don’t need to brag though Ben.” The tall lanky brother leaned forward from the back seat. “Member how Five would always order the coffee black with no sugar and think he was so mature because he was drinkin’ coffee even though dad hated it?” He asked, giggling a bit. “I remember you trying a sip of his coffee and spitting it out with the most disgusted look on your face” Diego forced a smile. Klaus looked to his side and hugged his raven tighter, Ben must have said something to make him feel a little upset. “Before I was just crazy” He mumbled into that stuffed raven, that he was probably a little too attached to for an adult. But, hey if he wasn't squeezing the toy bird tightly; Klaus would scratch his arm or chew his fingers a lot more. His doctor had told Diego to try to encourage him to leave the toy at home or not carry it around so much. But, he wouldn't do that to his brother, not when it was something that didn't hurt anyone.

Long slender pale arms wrapped around his, the raven tucked in Klaus’ arm as well, as they walked into the shop. The pale man had a nervous excitement that truly makes him a bubbly delight at most times; despite everything Klaus keeps a whimsy to himself. Diego knows that his brother went through a lot of shit. Just because Klaus ended up the “powerless” one didn’t mean that dad treated him any more gentle. While Klaus had touched on the treatment in his comic book series, Ghosted. There were a lot of happy moments with his siblings and the "ghosts" he saw as a child. It didn't help that you can only get so much of the story in drawn panels, he was sure a lot of the details were lost; having not been written tell all story or something. Ghosted also included a lot of metaphoric imagery, like Klaus being drawn invisible and Reginald not seeing him, because their father made him feel unseen. Diego knows Reginald was an awful man who did terrible things. He knows that he did awful things to all the siblings. And god he needed a joint, maybe even a bump. He was too sober right now. He didn’t want to think about that kind of shit.

Then he felt Klaus let go of his arms and his hello hand intertwine with Diego's hand. Number Four was always slightly colder than most people. “We gottah get jelly filled, Raspberry and Strawberry. Ooh glazed or powdered? Mmm. Ben thinks we should get doughnuts for the others. Cause they are gonna be there.” Klaus told his brother tugging on his hand a bit. There is no one in line. The woman is looking at them, it was Agnes. “I heard what happened. I'm sorry to hear of your lost” She told them gently. They all know each other, Klaus had met the woman before Diego had met her. He wasn't sure how his brother befriended the woman. But, on the other hand, something about Klaus made him able to befriend anyone he talked to. “Mmm Itsh okay Aggy! It was only a matter of time until he finally kicked it! You make the doughnuts today? You make them the best” The curly haired man asked, Klaus’ hair had gotten long., it was just a bit past his ears, still very curly, any longer it would start getting more wavy. Maybe Diego would cut it before they went back to the cabin. Klaus appeared clean shaven, but he knows Klaus doesn't shave. He would never be allowed a razor alone, not with his self harming issues. Klaus just never really seemed to grow facial hair. He had wanted to grow facial hair when they were younger. He thought it would be cool. But, the pale sibling couldn't even grow face stubble. He didn't really seem to grow much body hair in general.

Klaus is babbling on to Anges, she's a good woman. She’s extremely kind and never makes comments about Klaus. And his brother just thought that Anges is just the sweetest. Once he told Diego that she had a light that made the nastiest of ghosts not able to bear being around her. Klaus had a belief that she is one of those rare humans that could see the good in anyone and bring out the good in everyone. It wasn’t uncommon for Klaus to say weird stuff like that about people. Even when he was actually taking his pills properly everyday like he was supposed to. Klaus is happily picking out doughnuts for everyone, thanking Ben when he “tells” him which were their siblings’ favorite when they used to come here as kids.

“While you were off in lala land I got the doughnuts” Klaus informed his brother stuck his tongue out. “Thanks Agnes, normal price?” He gives her the usual amount for a dozen doughnuts, but she gives him a five back. “Have a good day, I hope the funeral goes okay.” Agnes says with a soft smile. “Danke Aggy! Dee cause there are two extra ones and we got them, right?” The pale Hargreeves asked with a smirk. “Of course. But, not in my car. I don’t want you getting jelly all in my car. Last time I allowed you to eat one of those jelly hellnuts in my car it looked like a murder scene back there” Diego tells his brother firmly. “Did not” “Fine almost a murder scene”

Finally a little bit more driving, Diego found a parking spot, he could tell Vanya and Allison must have already been there at least. Great. Klaus held his own mini backpack, and suitcase; letting it roll against the sidewalk. The stuffed raven was held tightly in his goodbye hand. The bracelet catches the light slightly. Diego couldn’t help but sigh. He had made his sisters bracelets that were like theirs. He had asked them to please wear it for Klaus. But, due to their distaste for him, they refused to accept the placebo. “It wasn’t like it really helped” was Allison’s feelings and “I don’t think we should feed into it you know?” Vanya told him meekly, staring daggers at him. Diego hoped Klaus would do okay. While he grabbed his own bags he took 2 pills of, he didn't even remember, but any high would be better than dealing with his other siblings sober.

Bad memories filled Diego’s head as they walked into the house, god he should have taken the pills sooner so they would have been already working. He struggled with remembering anything good about this awful house, besides Grace. Klaus on the other hand could always see on the positive side. Four hummed in delight bouncing on the tips of his toes as he looked around at the pictures. "I painted a family picture, but dad didn't want it. I think it's still lots better than that ugly one" The ugly painting he was referring to was a portrait that their father had gotten painted shortly before Five ran away. It didn't include Klaus. "I think Mom has it on her wall" He comforted, before He noticed Grace staring at the fire. He couldn't help but smile. “Hey Mom” He greeted her but she didn’t respond back “Mom?” The tan man repeated. “Mommy dearest, Mama” Klaus chimed in walking over to her, leaving his suitcase there. Diego was worried; he wanted to check on her too, but before he could someone spoke.

“Diego, you're actually here” Luther said, surprised as he walked downstairs. “Hey Luther, you got big” He returns the greeting awkwardly. The now giant reactions always were unsure. He could tell how Vanya and Allison would react. Luther was a whole different case. Growing up he was a bit quiet. Reginald had always wanted him to be the leader, but Ben and Five always fought for that role. After Five ran away and Ben died; One had tried to step up and be the leader. By then however the Umbrella Academy was already falling apart. But, Luther was still always there trying to be a good big brother, who always felt just a bit uncomfortable in interviews, or really around people in general. Diego had seen some of his youtube videos, it was good to see Luther open up and be more comfortable with interacting with people. Even though talking to a camera isn't really the same thing. Luther was overprotective at times, and Diego never really wrote any song that was too too mean about him. Honest, but not too mean. “Hey Bro” The blond said, after a moment of just staring at each other Luther gave him an awkward hug.

Clack Clack Clack, the sound of high heels hitting the floor. "Ah. What is he doing here?" Allison asked as she walked by a look of disgust was easy to see on her face. She wasn’t wearing some movie star-like outfit. Instead she was just wearing a simple white button up with a pair of black skinny jeans. “You don't belong here. Not after what you did” She added with a slight hiss. “You're seriously going to do this today?” Luther sighed, always trying to be some sort of peacemaking leader. “Way to dress for the occasion by the way” The black woman snapped, ignoring Luther, as she was already heading upstairs. “At least I’m wearing black” He growled “I only came since Klaus needs this. I don't give a fuck about this” Diego said defensively as he looked over to Klaus who was sitting next to Grace resting his head on her chest. “She’s just upset about the music. I’m glad you're here.” Luther told Diego patting him a bit on the back.

When he looked over to Grace again, Klaus was gone. The box of doughnuts were left on the table. But more importantly and surprisingly, Nevermore was in Grace’s hands. Klaus rarely went two feet without the toy raven. Diego couldn’t help but wondered what caused him to leave it with her. She was petting it gently. Sometimes he forgot how quiet Klaus could walk. “I have to go find Klaus.” He told Luther. “I’m sure he didn’t leave the house. I’ll help.” The giant blond offered. “Thanks. I guess.” Diego said with a sigh, he wasn't really used to having a sibling to help look after Klaus. “He’s my brother too you know. I’ll take upstairs since Allison and I think Vanya are still up there.”

Finding Klaus was rather easy, since Luther could hear him softly speak, and the door that had been closed was open now. “Ben this window is locked too. This is boring? Why are we checking all the windows? The voice whined, Luther walked in, his heavy footsteps meant Klaus was staring at him the moment he got into the room. There was the curly haired man by the window. “I can save you some time. All the windows are locked. No forced entry, no sign of struggle. Nothing out of the ordinary.” But, Klaus seemed to already be staring in awe. “Lulu you got so big! You’re much bigger in real life than in your videos! I bet you could pick me up with just one arm!” The young German giggled a bit. “I could always pick you up with one arm. You weigh nothing and I’m super strong remember” Luther teased back slightly. Klaus kept glancing to the side of him. “Ugggh Ben wanna know about the ah topsy report ughh boring.” His pale brother explained rolling his eyes; before sticking his tongue out at the thin air.

Luther pulls the autopsy report out from his pocket. “How’d you get this. Ben says you must have stolen it. I don't think so cause how’d you not get caught?” The lanky man took it and opened the letter, but he didn’t read it, he just held it to his side. “Vanya stole it, I asked to see it.” He explained. “Ahhhhhh” Klaus looked to his side as if he’s listening to what someone was saying. “Dad's death was normal. Just heart failure” Luther told him, since he didn’t seem to be reading the report. “Aliens don’t have heart attacks. He WAS an alien Ben! I saw it! Ugh. Ben wanna know who was first on the scene or whatever” It was clear Klaus was getting a bit frustrated. “Pogo found him” A soft hum and then a groan. “I’m not your bitch Ben. You should do my bidding, I shouldn’t have to do your bitch work. Dad’s dead that's that. Sorry Lulu Ben wanna go talk to Pogo” So the smaller man leaves not noticing the sadden look on his larger brother’s face.

Where would the monkey man himself be? Klaus wandered downstairs listening to Ben’s crazy theories on dad being murdered and such. He doesn’t really think it’s fair that Ben doesn’t believe him that dad was CLEARLY an alien while mad that Klaus’ didn’t fully believe dad was killed. But, Ben was also an hallucination that claimed to be a ghost and every doctor he had after Ben’s death told him that he shouldn’t listen to Ben. But, Ben was nice and ignoring him would be mean! Of course he argued with Ben all the time and teased Ben. He would even give him the silent treatment and refused to interact with him when Ben had made him mad. But, believe Ben wasn’t real and ignore him like that? He could never.

On the bookcase there was his Ghosted series, every single issue. Sure, he knew his father must have read the comics he sent to the house. Reginald spent years arguing that people shouldn’t take his comics seriously because these comics were made by “a young crazy man who felt like he didn’t fit in with his superpowered family.” as well as the fact the abuse was “all in his head” It wasn’t in his head though. Why were the comics still here? Shouldn’t the old bastard have thrown them away? Some of his doctors used his Ghosted series as proof he couldn't tell reality from fantasy. People praised his visual metaphors, but things people claimed were metaphors weren't they really did happen! It was frustrating, and a large part of it was caused by his father fighting about the meaning of his series.

“Welcome home, Master Klaus” He couldn’t help but hiss ever so slightly. Klaus wasn’t that fond of Pogo. He still remembers seeing Pogo with his father at the mausoleum. He still remembers being 8 years old and begging for Pogo to help him. For anyone to help him. Vanya was always Pogo’s favorite. He wonders if Vanya remembers being locked away. He remembers hearing Reginald and Pogo fight about it. She gets locked up while he figures out what to do with her. Pogo fought for Vanya. He fought their dad on Vanya being locked in that soundproof room. It’s dangerous, he said. Pogo fought when their dad wanted to put her on power supressionates. Her powers and emotions are too much. But, Pogo talks him out of it.

He probably wasn’t supposed to know these things. But, Klaus always managed to be somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be. He would often startle his siblings with him just “suddenly” being there. He could be really quiet when he wanted to be. Pogo doesn’t fight for him, doesn’t tell Reginald he shouldn’t be locked away in the mausoleum, that he shouldn’t be locked away in the mental hospital. He didn't fight for Klaus’ powers. He made Klaus take his pills everyday and if he refused he told Reginald and Reginald made him take it. When Ben was alive he’d made sure Klaus took his pills so Pogo and Reginald wouldn’t. Why had Pogo fight to let Vanya keep her powers, but just watched as they took his powers away? In the end why didn't really matter, what did matter was that it had happened.

“Master Klaus” Pogo speaks again pulling Klaus back to reality, his goodbye hand hurt, he had been squeezing his fists too hard, blood trickled ever so slightly onto the floor. “Let me see your hand” The monkey ordered and Klaus showed his hand. It’s not too bad. “You should go get some band aids for your hands” He told the lanky man. For a moment Klaus turned to look next to him. “Where is dad’s monocle? It’s not in the autopsy” He asked coldly “I couldn’t find it” The monkey said, something was fishy. He was clearly lying. Klaus could tell, Pogo was a good liar. It would be hard to tell. But, Klaus was trained. He wondered if the monkey had forgotten he got the same training his siblings got until the age of almost 14. He wondered if the monkey man had forgotten that even after everyone thought he was crazy, that their father did tests to find his “real” power. Klaus knows how to hide, he knows how to hold back information as painful as it gets, and he knows how to tell a lie. JUST like all his siblings could. So why did Pogo think he was stupid enough to believe the lie? Was it simply because he was crazy so they underestimate him? Or was it because Pogo wanted to get caught in the lie? Ben is more busy on the fact the monocle is missing, and that he was right to notice that Pogo knew more than he was letting on. But, Ben always trusted Pogo so he probably hadn't even noticed.

Where had Klaus gone? Diego decided to check Reginald’s office. And maybe he could find some cash or something while he was in there. So his brother wasn’t there. But, he could still take some time to look for some cash or something that he could sell for cash. Sure his band did make some money but a lot of it was spent on music expensives and drugs and wasting it on whatever they wanted. He was picklocking the desk and he didn’t notice the door open. “Diego? What are you doing in here?” Meek soft voice, Vanya. “Oh Vanya” He said standing up. Vanya was an easy book to read. She’d be gentle, meek, and weak at first. She would play nice, until she finally explodes “"Wow, Vanya. Long time. Still trying to be the next Five.” He asks. Diego hates Vanya, he hates how she pretends, he hates how she lies to everyone even herself. She’s two faced; even as a child. She’d play a gentle soft baby who needed to be protected. She’d play a good little girl for Reginald, but the second the adults were out of the room she was going on about all the things she would do. Vanya pretends to be obedient, no she is obedient. But, she wants to be defiant, she pretends that she is.

“Why are you even here Diego? You hate dad more than any of us. I’d thought you’d be getting drunk or high celebrating.” Vanya said with a forced smile. “Oh I’m glad he’s dead, and I’ll celebrate later. But, as the only sibling that Klaus likes I had to bring him here.” He asked with a smirk “Well you can handle his issues a lot better than us, not having been as close with Ben as me and the others” The short woman said sickly sweet. “I think it’s because none of you care enough to put your feelings aside. Just because I wasn’t Ben’s favorite sibling doesn’t mean I didn’t have a relationship with him” Diego sneered. “Why are you such a dick?” Vanya finally snapped. She’s angry so she doesn’t even notice when he swipes something off the desk. “Because you’re such a fak-” “Quite being mean to Vanya” A voice barked from the door.

Ah yes it was Allison. The Vanya protector. “Get out of here” She ordered. “I was already leaving,” Diego said, making his way out of the office. “I heard a rumour you dropped it” With that he pulled out a couple things from his pocket. “Just collecting some inheritance” He snapped before walking out the room with a smirk. He had managed to restrain himself from Allison’s rumour and not drop everything. He had managed to still sneak out with a fancy looking box. He’s pretty sure out of everyone besides Reginald; Allison was the most mad about the songs. He did have some pretty mean songs about her, but she deserved it for the abuse she had caused to them growing up, using her powers against them. Sure she didn’t know any better and was encouraged by their father, but it didn’t make it any better.

The two women embraced each other. “It’s good to see you Vanya” Allison said “I missed you I’m sorry I’ve just been so busy” Vanya confessed sounding guilty. “I get it, I get it. I wasn’t around much when I was still acting.” The black woman reassured. “I heard you took a step back from acting about 2 years ago. I wanted to ask you about it… but” She trailed off. “I just needed a break. Everyone was so fake you know? Even me I guess. Seeing Luther’s youtube channel, your time travel book, and Klaus’ comic books… heck even that dick’s music. Made me realize I didn’t really have to work towards any of it. It… I needed to take a step back. Your book was so amazing. I’ll be honest I didn’t really understand all of it. But, you truly have a brilliant mind, little sis.” That caused the shorter woman to chuckle a bit. “We’re the same age” She argued. “You and Klaus will always be the baby siblings of the group” Allison teased playfully.

Diego rescues Klaus. “You’re bleeding” He sounds frustrated. “What did you say to him?” He asked Pogo, glaring. Diego is like Klaus, neither trusted Pogo. The monkey man had just watched Diego’s abusive training just like with Klaus. As children they used to bond over it. Make fun of Pogo behind his back. They would make fun of dad and Pogo together late at night after the ghosts were too much for Klaus or after Diego had a bad training session and he was sure if he had gone to bed that he would forget how to breathe. Sometimes Klaus thinks that he and Diego were the most sane ones in the academy. At least they were the ones who knew what Reginald did was fucked up. Luther, he’s a good big brother. But, he believes everything their dad did was to protect them and help them. Despite all the times his training resulted in him in the hospital wing because dad pushed his strength testing too far and his body finally gave out. As a kid Klaus can’t even count how many times Luther was in the hospital ward for torn muscles or broken feet or something because the item was too heavy and finally he couldn’t hold on to it anymore. Luckily they all healed faster than a normal human.

Allison’s training wasn’t that bad physically, AFTER she finally discovered her power. Allison was the last one to find her power. But, the things Reginald made her rumour he’s sure weren't all that “fun” though he would always praise Allison for using her powers against her siblings. And if you ever tried to complain about it to Reginald. You were told to fight against it or retaliate with your power. Ben didn’t like talking about his training. He calls his power a monster living inside of him. He believed, well still believes he had to restrain it control it. Or it would control him. He was taught to control the monster. But, Klaus thinks maybe that child Ben was wrong. His tentacles never attacked anyone when Ben was happy and calm. They never lashed out when Ben was okay. It was always his anger and fear that would make the tentacles attack. He tried to explain it to ghost Ben. But, even ghost Ben would get angry at him and tell him he doesn’t understand because he’s stupid, and stuck as a child. Klaus would just tell Ben he didn't need to be so rude.

He was in the sitting room being encouraged to sit down on the couch. Klaus blinked a couple times. He was so lost in thought Diego must have had led him here without him even realizing. His goodbye hand felt weird. Looking down at it, the hand was wrapped up. His brother must have noticed the confused look on his face. “The band aids were acting weird due to the bends in your hand” Diego explained. “Danke” Klaus hummed sitting down, like the other man clearly wanted him to do. “Wandering around, lost in memories?” The much tanner brother asked. “Ben wanted to ask some questions, look around” He explained happily taking the stuffed raven when his brother handed it to him. “Something is going on Dee. Pogo lied and Mama is acting weird.” Bright green eyes watched the more fit man sat down next to him, he must work out.

Letting out a soft sigh Diego nodded. “I c-can tell, Mom isn’t all there. I think something is w-w-wrong with h-her wiring or something” He only stutters anymore when he’s truly worried. Klaus smiles softly, he looked at his brother, he wished he could do something, anything to take care of Diego. To help Diego feel better like the man did for him. “Mom is so much more than wires. She’s only half robot, Dee. She’s so much more than a robot. She's gonna be alright” The extremely pale man wrapped his limbs around his brother trying his best to comfort him. Klaus believes it too, with all his heart he knows that Grace is going to be okay, because she isn't just some robot that program was starting to fail. “She’s probably just grieving. Dad might have been ah shitty husband and father. But, he was still her husband. Yah know?” He tried to reason. Diego wiped his face and finally hugged back. “Yeah you’re right”

Finally the others start coming downstairs. Of course the first person besides them to show up was Luther “I see you found Klaus” He sounds relieved. “I talked to Pogo” The palest sibling informed the largest. “That’s good. I hope he had the answers you were looking for” Luther sat down on the other couch across from them. “Mmm Ben did. I think something fishy is going on” Klaus mumbled. Allison and Vanya come downstairs together. Both women go straight to their skinniest brother. “Hey Klaus, I didn’t think you’d show up” Allison said with a smile. It was so rare they saw him. “We just came to prove that the old man was really gone. And he is! He's dead. Yay!” Klaus cheered, clapping his hands. “Anywayyyy I was hoping to see you Ally, I wanted to get your autograph and add it to my collection!” He teased her playfully. She laughs awkwardly. “I’m not acting right now.” She told him, frowning a bit. “Still would love your autograph” He chuckles.

“It’s good to see you Klaus.” Vanya said gently. Klaus smiled before he looked towards the window. “Ben loved your book, I brought his copy so you could sign it for him. I didn’t really get it.” He babbled happily. “You loved her book, Ben is dead.” Allison tells Klaus, once glance and it was clear Vanya was upset. Out of everyone Ben is still very much a sensitive topic for Vanya. Diego embraces it, knowing it’s worse if you didn’t, Luther tries not to think too much about it. But, at the same time. Luther still talks to Ben too, he feels guilty over Ben’s death and talks to his brother everyday before he goes to bed. The only difference between him and Klaus was he didn’t think he saw ghost Ben. Allison always tried to correct Klaus, remind him that Ben wasn’t real just an hallucination.

“I know he’s dead Ally” Klaus says softly squeezing Nevermore tightly. “Who's your friend Klaus?” Vanya asked, she treats Klaus like he’s a child. She tries her best to change the topic or to ignore the Ben comments, to treat it like a little kid with an imaginary friend until she can’t pretend any longer. But, they all kind of treated him like a child, not because he was crazy but because he was immature. He preferred to watch cartoons and still played with toys despite being a grown man. He had his moments where he would act like a proper adult, but according to Klaus why would he bother acting like a boring adult, when he could just embrace things that made him happy? What was going to happen, dad scolded him? He was an adult and he could enjoy the things they never got to do as a child. If he wanted to play with toys and watch cartoons because he never got to growing up, what was wrong with that? He wasn't hurting anyone. “Nevermore!” He happily introduced the stuffed animal. “Mama made them!” Klaus added hugging the stuffed raven. “That was nice of mom.” Vanya said. “Yeah she thought he could use a friend after dad sent him to live in the cabin because he was causing too much drama in the real world” Diego said in a cheery tone and forced smile. “The cabin was the best choice. If I forget to take my pills I don’t have to deal with starting to see any real bad ghosts. Besides a couple dead hikers and stuff. I can focus on my work and I can leave the cabin when I want. And I do” Klaus defended the place he called home.

After a couple moments of silence Luther finally started to talk. “I guess we should get this started. So, I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words” He offered. Klaus suddenly looked by the window and nodded. “We could do it at Dad’s favorite spot!” He suggested with a smile. “Dad had a favorite spot?” Vanya asked. “Mmm Ben says under the oak tree. They used to sit out there all the time.” Suddenly he frowned and looked over to the window “Hey! He never did that with me” The pale brother exclaimed. “Well, Ben was always one of dad's favorites so he would know.” Diego said, Vanya and Allison both glared daggers at him.

“Okay we can do it under the oak tree” Luther agreed “Will there be refreshments? Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner” the siblings all looked at Klaus. “It’s not a tea party Klaus” Allison scolded gently. Diego lit up a joint god he needed to be high to deal with all this. “Ben, Dad’s dead, Dee can smoke in here if he wants to.” Klaus groaned leaning closer to the currently smoking brother. “You shouldn’t let Klaus get high, it could mess with his meds” Vanya argued “Put that out. Dad didn't allow smoking in here” Luther commented “That’s what Ben said. And Klaus should be allowed to get high.” Klaus interjected, whining slightly. “It’s fine. It’s not like second hand smoke is going to do anything but get him a little buzzed. Oh nooo he’s going to get the munchies. It’s going to be easier to get him to eat” Diego said with a fake worried tone making the pale brother laugh. “Oh we brought doughnuts! I forgot! I made sure to pick everyone’s favorite! But, Ben’s because he said he didn’t want us to buy him any, you know not needing to eat” He chimed in, but suddenly he flinched hard.

Klaus pouted and huffed glaring at the window. “Ben wants me to tell you guys he thinks there was foul play” He explained annoyed. “Klaus, they said it was a heart attack.” Vanya reminded him. “The coroner said that, but Ben thinks something happened. We talked to Pogo, he couldn't find Dad's monocle. Dad always wore his magic monocle. It was magic Ben. Ben thinks someone took it, so he must have not been alone when he died.” The pale German man, clearly annoyed himself. “Well, the last time I talked to dad, he did sound strange.” Luther supplied. Allison glared at him. “Do not encourage him Luther” She snapped “Not me, Ben. These are all his ideas not mine! He wants to know how dad was acting strange”

Their two sisters were both glaring at Luther. “Arguing and fighting Klaus on this will only make things worse.” Diego said crossing his arms and resting back a bit on the couch. He was used to these moods Klaus got into. Or rather Ben got into. Once he went to the cabin and he had to spend listening to Klaus go on for an hour about how Ben kept trying to get him to visit dad, and how he didn't want to. “No one asked you” Vanya snapped at him frustrated. “He sounded on edge. Told me I should be careful who to trust.” The largest of the siblings finally supplied. “Luther, he was a paranoid, bitter old man. Who was starting to lose what was left of his marbles.” Allison tried to get Luther on their side. “No. Maybe he knew what was going to happen. Maybe Ben is right.” Number One shrugged.

Suddenly everything on the table was knocked over as Vanya stood up. She looked so angry. “Do you hear what you’re saying Luther? You’re siding with our crazy brother’s delusions! You shouldn’t be encouraging him! He’s an attention seeking liar who can’t tell what is real or fake. You remember his comic books. How much stuff he lied about dad in it! He’s just trying to make it all about him! Ben is dead! Ben is dead and Klaus isn’t seeing his ghost!” Vanya yelled things, shook and fell. With that she stormed off, Allison quickly followed behind. “Ben wants me to try to contact Dad from the afterlife to find out the truth…” He whispered nervously. “Vanya is right… Ben is dead” Luther said walking away deflated. It was so clear that he was trying to step up as leader. Despite him being number one and him being trained to be the leader. Ben was always their true leader. That was why everyone fell apart when he died. “They’d listen to me if I still had powers” Klaus mumbled with a hint of spite.

17 years ago Reginald and 12, almost 13 year old Klaus sat in an interview, there were cameras and bright lights. When Four found out they were doing an interview with just him, it was shocking. He was never anyone’s favorite Umbrella Academy member! He didn’t even really have a cool nickname like his siblings did. Reginald told him to let him do the talking. The Academy had been having some issues, because of Number Four. Their first mission went wonderfully and Reginald introduced the world to the 7 powered children. But, a couple of the hostages came forward and revealed that Four had stayed hidden the whole time only appearing after all the robbers were gone. That made people start questioning his powers. Even after having his own case where he solved a murder of some famous person by talking to their ghost. A lot of people thought it was a hoax, thought that maybe Reginald had figured it out and was feeding his son information.

“Tonight we have Sir Reginald Hargreeves with one of his adopted power children with him.” The man in the suit introduced them. Number Four fidgeted with his short’s helm. “Now Sir Reginald. A lot of people want to know, with all your children having clear powers how did you discover Number Four’s? Can he make ghosts appear?” The man asked. “No but I can see them” He answered happily, getting a glare from his father. “Of course you can see them. Have you seen ghosts for a very long time? When did you develop your powers?” The man is nice. And they are supposed to be showing the world he has powers. So Four doesn’t see an issue answering his questions. “Oh yeah! Ever since I remember I’ve seen ghosts.” He smiles widely, no one is really interested in ghosts. They are scary and he doesn’t like them but it does feel nice being the center of attention. “Do you see any right now?” He nods. “Of course ghosts are always around.” Four couldn't believe how easy these questions were. Dad had seemed so worried for nothing. "Was that how it was for your siblings?" He hummed "I think I just developed my power way faster than the others and it took them longer. Talking about my siblings they have really cool nicknames and my haven't been picked yet. Might I suggest the Seance? It sounds pretty cool" The pale young boy suggested. But, it was ignored and Reginald whispered let him do the talking, in German.

Soon things changed, it became less of a friendly discussion, than to the host accusing Reginald of using a mentally unwell young boy. How he was putting a 13 year old boy at risk. He had no offensive powers and maybe people questioned if he truly had any powers. Reginald tried his best with being in charge of the discussion, but even Four could see his father was out of his depth. It was the first time he saw his father not in control of a situation. He was always the one planning things perfectly; he was the one that made people stumble on their words and unable to fully explain themselves. But, this time it was different. The man let the audience ask questions. Things like “Has he been tested?” “He could be lying about seeing ghosts” “He doesn’t really have powers” all filled their mouths and Klaus felt like a deer caught in headlights. They weren’t to him. No one was really talking to him. Just about him. Finally on TV, Reginald agreed to get Klaus tested for any “mental issues”

Reginald was so mad, told him he had ruined the interview that all this was his fault. That if he had tapped into his powers, if he wasn’t so scared to dig deeper and show people what his powers could really do no one would be questioning his powers. That maybe the humans were right, maybe he was just seeing false potential in Four. Later that week Four saw his first therapist. After almost a full week of sessions everyday, games and lots of talking. The therapist told Reginald she had never seen such a clear case of schizophrenia. Klaus argued that she was wrong, that the ghosts were real. That Reginald was right that he could really see dead people. That he was special just like his siblings. But, she tried to explain that it was just in his head, and she explained to Reginald that in time and finding the medicine that worked the best for him, his delusions would go away and he could live a normal life. But, Klaus didn't want to live a normal life he wanted to be like his siblings. He had trained so hard to be part of the Umbrella Academy, to be part of the team. And now they were trying to take it away from him. He had spent years training, for what? If they said he didn't have powers, if they took him off the team what would all the pain of personal training have been for? Would he still be allowed to do team training? Probably not, he wasn't going to get to play with his siblings anymore. He wouldn't get to do races and get second place, only because Five cheated. He wouldn't get to practice fighting; even though he knew Luther and Diego went easy on him because he was smaller. He wouldn't get to be part of the family.

They had gone to Diego’s old room, he found the old bong he had hidden in his room as a teenager. Klaus pulled the bong over to him and took his own hit. “Wow slow down buddy” Diego warned as his brother went into a small coughing fit not used to taking his own hits. “It’s too much, I can’t see them right now, but I know they are here. Watching me waiting for me to be able to see them. And Ben wont shut up about dad being killed. He wants me to summon dad. He thinks I can summon dad. Like I used to summon ghosts for dad before…” Klaus explained, frustrated. “Have you taken your pills?” Diego asked. “Mm you gave me my morning pills, I’m supposed to take more if the episode gets worse. Gotta take them everyday and up the amount if the episodes get worse” The pale brother repeated with a sigh, as the bong got taken away from him. “Is it in the backpack or suitcase?” Klaus asked with a pout. “Backpack for easy on the go access” Diego said, before taking another hit. “Need some water?” The tan brother asked, but Klaus just shook out 2 pills before swallowing them dry “I can take drugs like the pros. Needing a drink is for babies” He teased.

The curly haired man went to grab the bong. “Have you talked to your doctor about smoking weed?” Diego asked, moving it away from him. “Yeaaaaah I didn’t tell him about you or anything. I just talked about not feeling hungry and how it helps. He says it won’t mess with my pills. And he says I’m so skinny if it helps me eat I can if I want. He thinks it’s a side effect of my pills or something. But, I go days and weeks off my pills and I still don’t feel hungry. Maybe it’s cause I died.” Klaus hummed as he took the bong and lighter. “You didn’t die Klaus, you just almost died. There is a difference. And you know you should take your pills. They help you” Diego scolded.

That got a huff from his brother as he hugged the stuffed raven tightly. “They help me feel shitty. I feel all heavy, numb and trapped. Like ‘m trapped in my own body. Like there is ah energy under my skin that wants to come out. Weighing me down. If I’m alone in my cabin why’d I bother? The hiker ghosts don’t bother me. Sometimes they tell me really cool stories! There’s been no murders in the woods. Or at least I haven’t met any murder victims ghosts. And if I skip a day or two I can go out to town and meet some nice ghosts for my comics. They share their stories and write it down and draw them and stuff. As long as I don’t stay tooooo long off my pills or meet any like murderers or something I’m okay. I just gotta be careful and avoid the mean angry ghosts and it’s easy to avoid them if I go off my pills for a couple days. It only becomes an issue if it’s been weeks and stuff or if I meet someone really bad. You don’t get it Dee. You can’t understand.” Klaus mumbled, hugging his legs, despite being tall he was always able to make himself so small if he wanted to. His pink slippers were on the floor. “I’m sorry Spooks I can’t understand. No one can understand you, but you. But, don’t you think sometimes It’s better just to take the pills, you say they make you feel numb. Sometimes isn’t numb better than feeling?” Humming Klaus looked at his brother.

“Numb feels good sometimes, but you miss out on the sparks. You miss the good things, the good parts. Seeing ghosts is scary. Lots of ghosts are mean. But, there are nice ghosts too. There are good parts and bad parts to everything. Like… training my powers sucked. Being locked in the mausoleum was scary and it hurt. So much. I remember being locked there for hours and they’d start touching me, and I’d feel them claw into me, and make my insides freeze, but no marks would be left. But, on the other side. I got to train with all of you still. When it was group training. I’d get to be part of the team. I know you and Luther always went easy on me in the physical fighting. And I was the fastest. I always won the races, if Five didn’t cheat and use his teleportation. Sure dad had been pinning us against each other, but some of my happiest memories is playing with you all during group training. Then I was diagnosed and I was no longer a member of the Umbrella Academy. Heh remembers how dad tattooed everyone the same day he announced to the world that I was no longer a member of the Umbrella Academy” Klaus babbles with a sad smile on his face, “Just a mentally unwell boy who’s going to get the best treatment for his schizophrenia?” He says in a funny voice pretending to be their father. “I don’t remember much of it happening, remember I fainted the second the needle hit touched me and dad had the guy continue anyway” Diego laughed bitterly, Klaus giggles along, but it’s soft and lighthearted.

While Klaus left to go get some doughnuts because he was hungry now, and didn’t care if dinner would be anytime soon. Diego found himself in the music room. The old man had so many records, even though he only really ever played classical music. Diego remembered listening to the rock albums with Mom. Then there it was, Hurricane Lessons Flooded Truth. His band’s first album. Why was it here? He was sure that dad would have thrown away the copy he sent to Grace. Flipping it on the back, there wasn’t what he wrote to Grace on it either. “He bought the album the day it came out” Turning around, Diego saw Pogo. “Did he ever listen to it?” He asked bitterly. “I do not believe so.” The monkey butler confessed. “Of course not” He laughed, having it was one thing, actually listening to it though? Reginald would never.

Out of the blue there was a loud squeal. Far louder than a normal person. Very familiar squeal, in their childhood whenever Vanya got extremely happy she’d squeal so loud everyone would hear it in the house. But, after Five ran away they never heard that squeal again. Despite their relationship Diego still made his way to where he had heard the squeal. Around the front from the sounds of it. By the time he got there everyone else was already there. Klaus was happily munching on a doughnut, Allison and Luther were just staring. While Vanya was hugging some 43 year old man. He had black hair that was starting to pepper on the sides and familiar green eyes.

Then his eyes caught the umbrella academy tattoo on the man's wrist “Five?” Diego gasped, could it really be Five? After all these years? “It’s really him! It’s really Five” Vanya squealed again. “How did Five get older than us?” Klaus asked, finishing his doughnut. “I’ll explain everything. Where’s the old man? I need to talk to him. Is he home right now?” This older Five asked. The others started to glance at each other. Clearly trying to decide who and how they should break the news to their newly returned brother. “Oh he’s dead” Klaus informed Five with ease. “Klaus! You should have broken the news gently” Allison scolded. "I guess I didn't make it in time before the old man died. Don't worry I knew he was going to die" The 43 year old reassured.

They all were now in the kitchen, Five was going to make himself a peanut butter marshmallow sandwich, but Vanya insisted she do it, as he just sit down and tell them everything. “First what is the exact date” The now oldest sibling asked. “24th of March 2019” Allison supplied. “She could have given me more time than 8 days” Five shook his head pinching his nose. “Are you going to tell us what happened? It's been 17 years” Luther asked “It’s been 16 years, 4 months, and 14 days” Vanya corrected as she worked on making the sandwich. “It's been longer than that for me” Five scoffs before sighing. “Where’d you go?” Diego questioned as he watched Five not trusting his sudden return. “The future. It's shit, by the way.” Klaus laughed, he’s sitting criss crossed on the table, his slippers are somewhere. Diego would probably have to go find them at some point. “Called it” The palest jokes. “I should've listened to the old man. You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice.” He looked at Klaus “Nice dress” Five added. “Oh well, danke!” Klaus smiled brightly.

“Wait, how did you manage to get back?” Vanya asked, putting the sandwich down in front of him. “Well I had to work for people who are time traveling professionals. I worked with them for 20 years until my contract was up and I was dropped off here.” Five explained, looking down “Guess I missed the funeral” He said, picking up the newspaper. “I think the city did a thing, I know Pogo had talked at it, but I don't think any of us went to the event.” Allison informed him. “Yeah it would have been just an annoyance” Diego sighed, it was something that they could all agree on, that the funeral must have been just such a big show. About how “wonderful” their father was. Most of them hadn't gone to the public event merely because they hadn't realized. "The real funeral hasn't happened yet!" The pale brother chimed in. “Heart failure huh” Five said slightly surprised. “Yeah” Most of the siblings said “Ben thinks it was more than that” Four informed Five. “Klaus! Just please shut up” Vanya hissed as things started to shake. With that she left the room.

Five had followed his sister, and found her staring at the mantle with the picture of him at 13 “Nice to know dad didn't forget me." He laughs a bit before pulling his sister into another hug. She let out a small sob hugging him back, before letting him go. "I missed you so much" She whispered "I know, I read your book. I found it in a library that was still standing. It was amazing, and helped me a lot with my own research. If it hadn’t been for the Time Commission I’m sure I would have used the information to get back anyway possible.” Five praised his sister’s work. “After Ben’s death. It got so much harder. I never gave up hope you were still alive” Once more Vanya wrapped her arms around her now older brother. “We were going to go out in the courtyard or whatever to talk about dad. Would you, maybe, want to come with?” She asked shyly “Sure” Five couldn't remember if Vanya had always been so affection starved or if her need for so many hugs was due to the sheer amount she had missed him. He wasn't used to all the physical affection, but it was nice. Out of all his siblings he had often worried about her the most. He knew that his disappearance would affect her the most out of everyone. He would be the one who defended her from their father when he pushed her too hard in group training. He would be the one who comforted her after her personal training was too much. He was her emotional rock for years that helped her control her powers. He had taken care of her in ways the others didn't even notice. He knew the little things that bothered her, like loud whistling of tea pots and the sound of thunder. And he would be the one who made it better for her. Well... him or Ben. They had always butted heads. But, he had thought at least Vanya had Ben, that Ben would be able to help her though his disappearance. He didn't realize Ben would have died just a couple years after he left her.

Everyone was standing under the oak tree, with umbrellas due to the rain. Luther and Allison were standing next to each other, Vanya and Five had been the last of the siblings to show up together. Diego stood between Klaus and Grace. The lanky pale brother was the only one using a clear and pink umbrella, instead of a black one. “Did something happen?” Grace asked, tilting her head. “Dad died, remember mom?” Allison asked gently. “Oh… yes of course” The blond responded gently. “Is mom okay?” She asked “Yeah, yeah, she’s fine. She just needs to rest. You know, recharge.” Diego reassured. Pogo was the last one out. “Whenever you’re ready, dear boy” Pogo told Luther. The blond dumped out the ashes, but it wasn't like in the movies where it spreads all over. Klaus had to cover his mouth as giggles escaped his mouth. “Probably would have been better with some wind.” Luther rubbed his head awkwardly. “Does anyone wish to speak?” The monkey butler asked. But, no one spoke. “Very well. In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master... and my friend. And I shall miss him very much. He leaves behind a complicated legacy…” Pogo said it was annoying, but Klaus holds back his comments he's trying his best not to make things awkward.

But, Diego doesn't hold back. “He was a monster!” He interrupted, and the pale brother can't help, but burst into giggles. Because that was what he was thinking. Well he had something a little bit more colorful than a monster. But, monster worked. Their father was a monster, Klaus was positive that Reginald didn't know what care was, not even love, just care. Maybe his species didn't have such emotions to understand that the fucked up things he had done were wrong. Or maybe their father just got off on it. “He was a bad person and a worse father. the world's better off without him.” Diego continued, Klaus nodded along to his brother's words. “Diego” Allison snapped “My name is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mom do it.” The tan brother ranted. “Would anyone like something to eat?” Grace asked “No, Mom we’re okay” Vanya told her. “Oh Okay” their mother said, her face lighting up a bit. Klaus wrapped his fingers around Diego’s while his other arm hugged the toy raven tighter. “But, dad brought us all together and made mom. And that’s something” He knows that Diego needs to calm down, and Klaus knows that none of the others will help. So Klaus tried to remind his brother the good parts of their childhood.

Diego pulled his hand away “Look, you wanna pay your respects? Go ahead. But, at least be honest about the kind of man he was.” Diego snarled. “You should stop talking now. You’re upsetting everyone” Luther interrupted, trying to put a stop to his brother’s ranting. “You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One.” He hissed “I am warning you.” The blond said frustrated, he just wanted everything to go peaceful, just his once. Luther did always hate conflicts, most the time just backing down and accepting what everyone else wanted. Unless he truly thought it was important. Maybe that was why Luther never stopped listening to dad, the closest thing to rebellious he did was not stopping his youtube channel after their father ordered him to stop broadcasting. Klaus was proud of his brother for standing up and not giving up his source of self care. “After everything he did to you? He had to ship you a million miles away.” Klaus tugged at Diego hard. “Dee stop, you’re mad cause of dad. Go get high.” The palest sibling orders. “Fine!” He snaps before storming off. “Diego didn’t mean all that stuff. You know how Dad makes Dee feels.” Klaus told Luther gently. “You shouldn’t always defend him, Klaus” Allison snapped. “Of course I do. Ben was always the leader, the glue that kept the family together even after Five left. And since I’m the only one who can see Ben I guess I got the role.” He tried to lightly joke, but everyone could hear the sadness in Klaus' voice, which was rare for Klaus. “How did Ben die?” Five finally asked.

Vanya burst into tears, as she covered her mouth trying to hold back her emotions. “Oh on a mis-” Klaus started to explain “I heard a rumour you left” Allison finally snapped, his eyes turned light white blue before he started to walk away. “RUDE” He yelled out as he headed inside. “You really shouldn’t rumour Klaus” Luther sighed as he stared at ashes resting in a small pile. “I was just making sure Klaus didn’t hurt Vanya even more. I’ll tell you about his death later Five.” Allison said, trying to comfort her sister by rubbing Vanya’s back, before giving her a one armed hug. “Klaus didn’t mean to hurt her, he was just answering Five’s question” The large blond argued. “I’m so sick and tired of everyone trying to bend over backwards to take care of him. He takes those meds and still claims to see Ben” Vanya vented. “You know his meds don’t work perfectly. What goes on in his mind, it's not as simple as taking these 2 pills every day” He turned to face mom “Come on mom let's go inside” Luther said putting his arm around Grace’s and leading her back inside.

17 years ago they used to train together, they would run up stairs and see who got there first. The others would always use their powers to try to use their powers to get first. Klaus is nimble and fast, he could squeeze through and slip past the others. If it wasn’t for Five’s teleportation, he'd get first place! Just like Four feared however, that all changes when he is no longer a member. On the same day Reginald makes the announcement that he is no longer an official member of the Umbrella Academy. All the siblings got tattoos of an umbrella in a circle. While he sat on the stairs, just watching his siblings. It looked painful, and Allison had cried. But, he was used to pain, and he would take the pain if it meant he could still be part of the team. But, all he can do is sit and watch as 13 year old Number Two passes out from the sight of the needle and Reginald tells the tattooist to just continue. While he watches his brother get the umbrella academy mark, he draws an upside down umbrella symbol on his own wrist.

As he walked he pulled off the bandages on his wrist. His wrist was fully healed, not a single mark from where the ghost scratched him. He couldn't help but scratch at his wrist as he stared at the upside down Umbrella Academy logo tattoo. When he got out of the mental hospital, the first thing he had done was get his own tattoos, his goodbye on his left palm, Hello on his right palm and on his right wrist he had the same Umbrella Academy tattoo all his siblings had, but his was upside down. Sometimes Klaus would use blue markers and draw rain drops into the umbrella. Sometimes he’d draw a bird on the handle. He liked doodling on his body. But, right now he found himself in his old room scratching his wrist. He wasn’t supposed to, it was a bad habit. Diego would scold him, Ben was scolding him. He should draw on his flesh instead. It was a better habit. But, his markers aren’t here, he doesn’t think. He should check his suitcase; maybe Diego packed them.

“Hey Five, I want to show you something, no I need to show you something” Vanya explained. “Of course Vanya lets go, do you have a car I’ll drive” Five asked. She smiled and gave him the keys. “It’s just a shitty little car, but I like it” The small woman said awkwardly. “I’m sure it’s a great car Vanya. I have so much to tell you. I want you to know everything.” The 43 year old man told her. “I want to know everything.” Vanya said “I’ve missed you so much Five. I thought you got stuck in the future. If you could always time travel why didn't you come home?” She asked, sounding slightly hurt. “I had to work with the Time Commission so I could get back. I had a 20 year contract” The older man explains. “Why? Couldn’t you have just gone back yourself?” Vanya doesn’t get it. “I was looking for a way, but I was given a better option, a safer option.”

They were getting ready to leave. “I want to go say goodbye to the others.” Five told his short sister gently. They found Luther and Allison in the kitchen talking. “Look, I’m sorry Ally” He said, sighing. “It’s fine. I called my neighbor to check on Claire. Oh! Vanya! Five! Are you staying here tonight? I will be, and Luther is too” Allison said, noticing the two of them. “No I want to show Five my apartment and I’m planning on taking him to the university in the morning.” Vanya smiled while her sister looked slightly disappointed. “Uh okay. Don’t be a stranger okay? Please?” The taller woman told her sister hugging her tightly. “You too mister it’s been years I want to hear about your life” She added giving Five a hug as well. “Yeah don’t be a stranger, both of you” Luther agreed with Number Three.

Before they left through the front door, Five looked upstairs. “Maybe we should say goodbye to Diego and Klaus?” He asked. “No I think it’s better if we just leave them be. Diego and Klaus are probably sulking upstairs. Attention is what both of them want. We have a lot to deal with. We’ll see them later” Vanya reasoned, she speaks kindly and sweet despite her words. “I guess you’re right, they did both tend to sulk a lot as kids if I remember right” She laughed hugging him. “It’s so good that you’re back. I missed you so much Five. After Ben was gone, it became so much harder with you gone” She confessed in a whisper. "I know, you've told me" Five said he felt a bit awkward. He really wasn't comfortable with all the physical touching. He was so unused to it. It was nice, and he understood why she kept repeating that she missed him. But, part of him wished she'd stop. He doesn't say anything because he knows it's wrong. It was his own fault for leaving Vanya without so much of a goodbye. He had abandoned her. And it was clear that had left her with some emotional scars. She was probably scared he would end up leaving again. He couldn't help but wonder how things went after he left. Or more importantly after Ben had died. Vanya had a clear loneliness and need in her. Had their siblings started to isolate her? Or did she isolate herself? He wished he knew the story. Allison seemed to want to be close. But, Five could tell despite her clear loneliness, Vanya seemed guarded around the other siblings.

After he had calmed down a bit from being forced to go back inside, and some bad memories, Klaus decided to check on Diego. Of course he was in his old room getting high like he was told to do. “Feeling better?” Klaus asked standing in the doorway. “A bit I guess” He sighed. “Today was a long hard day, for both of us. Nevermore thinks maybe we should stay here tonight. It takes so long to drive to the cabin and your place is so teeny tiny.” The pale brother suggested sitting next to the other man on the bed. Placing the stuffed raven on his lap. “We could pick up some more doughnuts later because we’ve been very good and had to deal with so much.” He added. “You just want more doughnuts you raccoon” Diego laughed, rubbing his eye a bit. “Guilty. I like Griddy’s doughnuts. Itsh one of the best reasons to come into the city. And Aggy is my friend. I like talking to her when I’m in town.” Klaus said gently.

“Do you get lonely in your cabin?” Diego asked. His brother hummed. “Not really, I have Ben, and I have Nevermore. Those two give me plenty of company and you come every Monday with supplies. I also have therapy sessions on Wednesday on video chat with my doctor. But, I don’t like therapy that much. I don’t like him. He reminds me of dad. He’s not mean… but he looks like a younger dad yah know? Acts weird like dad, he’s not mean, but yah” He tries to explain. Diego had met Klaus’ therapist and if someone had told him they were brothers, he wouldn’t be surprised. “Not many men have pink hair. Sure dad only had some pink hair at the top and it was mostly white unlike your therapist I get it” Diego agreed with his brother. “Yeah! Oh mah gosh Five’s hair is going white on the sides like Dad’s. All he needs to do is dye it pink and he could dress up like dad” Klaus giggled sticking his tongue out. “I’m sure Five would just love to hear that” The tan brother teased. “Anyway, I also watch most of Luther’s livestreams and videos. I forget sometimes though or miss them. And I can go into town when I want if I drive my motorcycle. So I don’t get lonely.” He explains.

The motorcycle was a sore topic for Diego, the first time Klaus ended up in the hospital due to getting into a crash. He had wanted to get rid of the god awful thing. But, his brother refused because he needed a way to leave the cabin if he wanted to and he was so firm on no cars. “I still can’t believe you drove that thing, after the crash you almost died. Cars are safer than motorcycles” The tan brother vented. “Well my bike got a sidecar for Ben and it’s easier for Ben to tell me who is real. I ride pretty slow and it’s faster for me to stop. Sometimes it’s hard to tell the difference between a living person and dead person while driving. It’s stressful. I tend to park my motorcycle when it gets too close to town and just walk around town or use the buses. It’s safer. I’ve only crashed twice and I only died once. The other time I almost died.” Klaus brings the stuffed raven into a hug clearly uncomfortable. “What do you mean? Did you get into another crash?” the leather wearing brother exclaimed. “It doesn’t matter, only I got hurt and I was okay. That’s why I don’t like cars; you end up hurting more people. I’m going to bed. Night Dee” Before he could get in another word about the topic, Klaus was already scampering away. “Night Spooks” He called out.

Vanya sat back in the passenger seat, she was used to Leonard driving her in her car. So, Five doing it didn’t feel that weird. “Vanya, you know how I said the future is shit?” He asked his sister. “Yeah what did you mean by that anyway?” He has to think about it for a moment, unsure how to explain it. “Well… when I jumped to the future. Everyone was dead. I never met a survivor. The human race was destroyed in a zombie apocalypse. I have no clue what caused it. Only that in 8 days it’s going to happen. I spent 10 years alone fighting to survive. Unlike what the movies say. Zombie bites don’t turn you into a zombie” Stopping at the red light, Five pulled up his sleeve revealing a bite mark scar on his arm. “When I wasn’t running and fighting Zombies I was trying to research a way to time travel back. Your book was a lot of help. If there wasn’t so much danger, maybe I would have been able to figure out a way to jump back faster. Before I was made an offer to work for the commission. They made me a deal, and I agreed to work for them for 20 years. No one in the commission knows how it happens. But, in the future you are all dead, not zombies. They said they were going to handle it and to stay out of it. But, we need to stop the apocalypse.” Five explained. She listened to his story.

“Well, I think I have the perfect thing that might help save the world. A time machine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Leonore, sie sind an der Reihe zu teilen -> Leonore, it's your turn to share  
> 2 Ich möchte nicht teilen. Ich möchte nicht hier sein. -> I dont want to share. I don't want to be here.  
> 3 Ihre Familie möchte, dass es Ihnen besser geht -> Your family all wants to see you get better
> 
> 4 Das stimmt nicht! Meine Eltern wollen nur die Enttäuschung der Familie verstecken. Sie interessieren sich nicht für mich! Ich war bereits viermal in der Reha. Es hat sich nie etwas geändert! -> That's not true! My parents just want to hide the family disappointment. They don't care about me! I've already been to rehab four times. Nothing has ever changed!
> 
> 5 Ich werde sterben -> I'm going to die  
> 6 Er atmet nicht -> He's not breathing  
> 7 Er atmet -> He's breathing
> 
> This is my first time writing chapters this big! I might have to break the episodes up later on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story! This is my first time writing a story like this I would love feedback!


End file.
